It's Dark Inside
by Merlinsbiggestfanever
Summary: What happens if Merlin reveals his magic to an afraid and confused Morgana before she had the chance to decide which side she was on? Set after 2x07, "The Witchfinder".


Set after 2x07, The Witchfinder.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, I'm just a fan.

Please read and review. It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

It had only been a couple of days since _the witchfinder_ had spread fear and misery across Camelot due to the King's fear and hatred of magic. Morgana was taunted by the thought that her guardian would find out about her magic. She wondered what would become of her if he were ever to find out. He might have her burnt at the stake or have her head chopped off in front of a gathered crowd. He maybe even would lock her in a cell and let her body rot away until there was nothing left. She'd often question what was stronger. Was it his love and care for her, or his hatred of magic?

For the days that he was in Camelot, Morgana's mind was filled with anxiety about Aredian revealing that she had magic. She recalled seeing Gaius locked up in a cell as she was guided to Aredian's torture chamber. She saw the mistreatment that her friend endured. In the split second Morgana peered over into his cell, Gaius could see the terror from inside of her glazing in her eyes. He could see just how afraid she really was.

Morgana felt so alone with her magic. She didn't want to bother Gaius with it as she remembered him brushing her dreams off as if they were nothing. She figured that although Merlin helped her to seek advice from the druids, he really didn't understand what she was going through. She knew that she could trust him with her secret, but she doubted if he really understood how she was feeling. She couldn't tell Arthur her secret either. Not only does the fact that him knowing would increase the chance of Uther finding out, she also didn't know how he'd react to it. That only left Gwen. Gwen had stuck by Morgana and was there to calm her after every nightmare and any vision. Part of her longed to tell Gwen the truth about her dreams and that she had magic, but she doubted even her best friend could understand what she was going through.

Morgana wondered how much longer she'd have to live like this. For how many more years would she have to live with the fear of her magic doing harm to someone she loved, or being caught by Uther? She wanted to run away to a place where she was safe from her own magic. Somewhere where having magic wasn't a death sentence in itself.

* * *

Merlin was helping Gaius organise his belongings after The Witchfinder had the guards rummage through them to find evidence of a sorcerer. Torn sheets of paper and pieces of broken glass were scattered across the court physician's room.

"Were you scared?" Merlin asked.

Gaius evened the pile of papers he was sorting through and turned his head to Merlin.

"I beg your pardon?" He replied in a confused tone.

"When the guards found the amulet, were you afraid?"

"Merlin, your life is worth a thousand of mine. I knew the danger I was putting my life in by claiming that it was mine but I couldn't bear the thought of Aredian torturing you. Those moments I spent with Aredian pushing me to confess were torture. I only did it in the hope that you and Morgana would not be accused of using magic!" Gaius told Merlin.

Realising how afraid Gaius was, Merlin realised that Morgana went through a lot too. She's still trying to figure out her magic so how on earth would she cope when being taunted by the witchfinder as he questions if she has magical abilities. She had no one to turn to and was scared and alone.

"I have to go do something for Arthur." Merlin lied. "I'll be back soon to help you finish cleaning."

Merlin walked to the other side of the castle to where Morgana's chambers were. He knew she would've been upset about what happened with Aredian so he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Merlin created a fist with his hand and let three knocks onto the wooden door. He stood at the door, looking at the ground as he waited for a response. He obsessively adjusted the sleeves of his brown jacket as his foot tapped anxiously on the floor. Moments later Morgana slowly opened the door.

"Merlin." She said delightfully. She let out a cheerful smile as she opened the door wider for him to enter.

"My Lady." He responded. "I came to see if you were alright."

Morgana hesitated slightly.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I know that you must've been afraid when Aredian was taunting you about being a sorceress. I know that this must be hard for you to keep a secret, especially when you have no one to talk to or to guide you. You must be so afraid of the King finding out that you have magic." Merlin said as if he was reading her mind.

Morgana's eyes began to tear up. She looked at the ceiling in an attempt to blink them away. If only it was that easy for her to blink away her problems and fears too.

"Thank you, Merlin. I can't begin to explain how scared I am of Uther finding out that I have magic. I don't know what I'd do, how he'd react." She began to cry.

"You're his ward, Morgana. You know he'd - " Merlin began to say before his sentence was cut off.

"No, you're wrong. He hates magic and his fear of it is shown at just the mention of the word. It doesn't matter what I am to him. I could be his daughter and he'd still want me dead if he knew I had magic." Her voice began to raise.

"That's not true!" Merlin responded.

Morgana walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at the floor. A tear trickled down her pale face as she took a deep breath.

"All I want is to not have to be afraid of myself, of Uther, of magic. Imagine if Aredian was able to extract a confession out of me, or gather evidence to prove that I had magic, then what? What if I just accidently use magic in front of Uther like I did when I started the fire in my chambers? What if he sees me for what I truly am?" Morgana sobbed

"That's not going to happen. Everything is going to be alright, you're already learning how to control it. It gets easier." Merlin promised.

Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

Merlin hesitated. His secret was almost spilled. He didn't know how to talk himself out of this mistake.

"Oh, you know. I just know that there are still people with magic out there who have learnt to control it and don't live in fear."

Morgana let out a small smile of relief.

"Thank you. I just don't know what to do at the moment. I'm scared." Morgana cried.

"I'm always going to be here for you, you know that, Morgana."

Merlin knew he should've said goodnight and left, however he could still see that she was afraid. He didn't want to leave her in that position after all that she'd been through this past week.

He sat down next to Morgana as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I still can't understand why this had to happen. Magic has put me into a dangerous position. If only I was just a villager, and then I could run away and escape from Camelot and it's laws without harm. My magic is a curse, Merlin. It isn't a blessing that will save my life, it will only haunt me. I'm scared. I have nowhere to go and no one to turn to." She cried.

"Magic is what you choose it to be. It's not a burden, curse, blessing or gift unless that is what you make it." Merlin smiled.

"It's just so hard to live everyday fearing that Uther would have me executed without a second thought if he found out that I have magic."

"I understand what you must be feeling and how hard everything has become for you. But I promise you things will get better. It will become easier." Merlin told her.

"I really doubt that, Merlin. No one here understands what hiding magic is like."

Merlin took a deep breath as he stood up. Maybe he was going to regret what he was about to do, but seeing Morgana feel so fearful made him realise that he needed that she needed someone right now. He slowly reached out his hand and incanted a spell.

Morgana's eyes grew bigger as she saw his blue eyes flash golden. She gasped as she saw a small flame light up in his hand. She had no idea what to say to him. Part of her felt betrayed that he hadn't told her before, especially when she was still discovering her magic and fell apart. The other part of her felt relived as she now knew that she was no longer alone and that Merlin really did understand.

Merlin's eyes met Morgana's as he waited for her response.

"You have magic." She finally said.

The flame in Merlin's hand started to decrease in size until it finally disappeared. He knew that he had just made a huge mistake, and messing with destiny has severe consequences.

"It's going to be alright, Morgana."


End file.
